


swingset

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Meta, Sort of? - Freeform, it's just. it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Kim and Trini find themselves at an old playground.





	swingset

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working as an intern at a theatre company and long story short i found that old playground have untapped fic potential so here's some power rangers

They'd taken to wandering off on their own, Kimberly and Trini, on those nights when Ranger training took just a little too long and everyone felt the need to pair off on their way home. It was this very routine that led to them reaching a near-abandoned playground one windy night, full of rotting wooden play structures and rusting metal swings. 

"Whoa, this is still here," Kimberly breathed incredulously, running her hand along one of the swings. Trini looked at the scene blankly.

"It kinda looks like a junkyard." 

"Yeah, but it didn't always look like this. I used to play here all the time." 

"Huh." Trini plopped herself down on one of the swings, kicking her legs up and down to get it going. Kim followed suit, dusting off the leaves from one of the swings before settling onto it. "You've lived here your whole life, then?" 

"Pretty much." 

"I've never had that. The 'rents said that I'm staying here until the end of high school, but I doubt it." Neither girl spoke for a moment. 

"Do you hate this town?" Kim murmured, too quiet for the wind to hear. Trini looked at her. 

"No," she said. "Do you?" 

"I used to." Kimberly closed her eyes. The swings wheezed as the two of them swung back and forth, side by side, one after the other. "I mean, look at this place. It sucks, right? Especially now that it's been completely trashed." 

"No thanks to Rita." 

"Yeah." They both laughed, lightly, for just a second in that way people do when it's not something to laugh about. 

"So what changed?" 

"You." Trini shoved her. "No, really! You and all the other Rangers, you were, like . . . not assholes. Even after you found out what- you know. I think you guys are the first real friends I've had in a while." 

"Yeah, yeah, same here." Trini didn't look her right in the eye, her gaze cast out to the distant lights of the town. "We're like some kind of magical Breakfast Club." 

"Why's that the first thing you thought of?" 

"We met in detention." 

"Yeah, but there're more movies about detention than _The Breakfast Club."_

"Like what?" 

"You know, that TV movie that came out when we were kids? About the band?" 

"What- no, I never saw that." Trini scrunched her face up in that adorable way she had about her when she was confused. "What're you talking about?" 

"You never saw it?" Kimberly held a hand to her chest in mock disbelief, nearly losing her grip on the swingset. Trini snickered. 

"I seriously don't have a clue about this," she laughed. 

"Oh my God. I can't believe I have a crush on a girl who-" Kimberly clapped a hand over her mouth and stood up, wheezing and walking in a little circle and _absolutely not looking at Trini_ because there was _no way_ she could look at her face after saying that, no way, and her heart was sliding down through the pit of her stomach. After a minute or so, she settled back down onto the empty swing. "Whew! At least I said it. Glad to have that off my chest." 

"Kim." Trini didn't move.

"I mean, okay, that sure happened." Kimberly kicked her legs up in the air again, trying to start the swing back up. 

_"Kim."_

"So now I can move on because you don't like me like tha-" Trini pulled her close and kissed her, and she tasted like donuts and the rusty fall air and _Trini,_ and with the swingset twisting under their movements and the overwhelming awkwardness of their actions, it was not the stuff of fairytales, but it was undeniably _theirs_ and that made it leagues beyond wonderful. Kimberly pulled back with a wobbly breath and a big, dopey smile on her face. "Whoa," she breathed, almost laughing at the matching expression Trini wore at the moment. 

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Trini whispered, as if speaking too loud would break the spell. 

"About three months," Kimberly admitted. "How long have _you_ wanted to do that?" 

"Since we met." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." Silence enveloped them for a moment, but it was a comfortable one. "Do you want to do it again?" 

"Absolutely." 

And so they did, letting the night air cloak them in safety, letting the world pass them by, because all that mattered - all that _existed_ \- in that moment was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> lemonade mouth references? in MY fic? it's more likely than you think.


End file.
